


Something to Complain About

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjelle finds Severa's relative lack of vitriol disappointing, so Severa decides to dial it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Complain About

"You don't complain about me anymore," Kjelle said, the corner of her lip curling up into the most smug expression she could get without having a sword in her hand. She lay atop Severa, her strong hands grabbing and kneading the girl beneath her with brutish, unsubtle force. As their relationship drew onward, her touch ceased to bring about fidgeting and barked commands to touch her like a lady, and instead Severa became malleable, purring and letting Kjelle do whatever she so desired. 

There was no way more reliable to get her ready than to just let Kjelle go at her. There was the obvious hungry directness of her touch, fingers digging into her skin, gripping every inch of her like she owned her, but there were subtler points she adored as well; the force with which she bore kisses down into her neck and shoulders, the way her unyielding body rubbed up against hers, and most of all, the way Kjelle groaned when Severa slipped a leg between hers and let her thigh rub up against her groin through her underwear. Usually, Kjelle followed it up with some squirming of her own, and making the stern, no-nonsense warrior emote like that always made her chest swell with pride.

"Are you asking me to complain about you?" she asked, clicking her tongue, and despite sounding irritated by the statement, ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "Gods Kjelle, you're not Inigo; I can't find new things to complain about every time you open your mouth." She nudged her shoulder and tried to keep from smiling as her leg shifted between hers a little more.

Kjelle shrugged, leaning down and pecking at Severa's jaw. "It wouldn't hurt, from time to time. I fell in love with a girl who yelled at me to act more like a lady, but now she just lets me manhandle her and asks for cuddles when it's done."

Pouting and narrowing her eyes, Severa immediately stopped rubbing her mound with her thigh, letting it fall down to the bed. "Is that so?" Her mind raced to find a suitable reaction to it, and she knew by the way that Kjelle's kisses trailed to her collarbone that she meant it in jest—at least mostly—but she couldn't help but shake the idea that she had indeed gone far too soft on the girl she loved, and would benefit from giving Kjelle some more of that patented Severa difficulty. Their sex life had become too typical; Severa ended up on the receiving end of Kjelle's affections with the muscular girl always in control of the situation; she was so strong and completely unlike any other girl she'd had that it was an amazing experience every time, but it did leave her itching to take control of the situation, to feel like a princess. She adored having firm thighs around her head and a strong grip on her hair, but there could have been so much more.

She stood no chance of physically taking over; she had speed, but Kjelle made up for that speed by being freakishly strong. What she did have was the uncanny ability to get her way; she was fucking adorable, and all it took to get her parents or even sometimes her friends to do anything for her was just to get pouty, or even skipping that process and merely getting shouty. If Kjelle wanted her to complain so bad...

"Well, fine, how's this for starters?" she asked, removing her hands from Kjelle's hips, slipping her leg out from between hers, and shoving her off her entirely. "I give a freakish girl so strong she scares everyone off, man and woman alike, a fulfilling sex life and all the love she could ask for, and she goes and complains about how happy she is!" Though her face grew red and her voice gradually rose in volume, there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes that Kjelle looked for, relief coming over her face as she found it. "So from now on, I'm not going to give you a break; I'm going to complain about everything and order you around, because apparently complacency is just too convenient for you."

Kjelle opened her mouth with a retort, but before she could even wrap her lips around the word, there were fingers in her mouth, and she went still in shock. Severa slid two digits between her lips and smiled up at her, using her thumb and ring fingers to pinch her lips closed around them. It wasn't what she expected at all, but she wrapped her lips around them and started sucking on them, only for Severa to pump them steadily and slowly. It was nothing major, but enough for her to get across her dominance of the situation. It wasn't a physical mutiny, but Severa's stern gaze made Kjelle clam up and listen.

"Good girl," she said, withdrawing her fingers, a strand of saliva following after her. She wiped it off onto Kjelle's cheek in a very unambiguous gesture, but instead of complaining of getting indignant, Kjelle closed her eyes and bit her lip. "You're not half bad at that, but you're going to need a lot more practice. You seem to like doing it to me so much after you finger me, but you can't do it nearly as well." She shifted on the bed, getting her head onto a mound of pillows and pouting again. "But practising that all night would be boring, so why don't you eat me out instead?" She smiled, and her expression went from angry and demanding to sweet and irresistible. She couldn't say no to Severa with how she looked at her, so perfect and deserving of the world. She knew she was falling for the girl's very predictable tricks, but there was no helping things.

Leaning down, the black-haired girl pressed her tongue to Severa's collarbone and dragged it down her skin slowly. She savoured her lover's taste, stopping to kiss and suck her way down her cleavage, showing a great deal of restraint and slowness, where usually she would have just gotten up to her knees, lifted Severa's lower body up until her legs were around her shoulders and her pussy was up to her lips, and eaten the girl out as she squirmed and hung upside-down. Her strength allowed her to give her girlfriend experiences she wouldn't find with anyone else, and usually she dove right for it.

But this was about pleasing Severa; loud, belligerent, loved-to-be-worshipped Severa. She took her time paying loving tribute to every inch of flesh she could reach, her tongue dragging back and forth, until she came to Severa's navel. As much as Kjelle's very defined, rock-hard abs were an object of the redhead's affection, she enjoyed Severa's more subtle build. She was leaner, built for speed and finesse, with little muscle definition but a decent firmness beneath the skin. The girl's flat-but-firm belly interested her, and she took a moment while she was there to let her tongue wash over every inch of flesh before her. Her tongue pushed against the subtle curves, ran teasingly around her navel, and left it all slathered with saliva. As she licked, Severa purred and moved, very subtle motions of limbs shifting and her hands running down to stroke her cheeks and thread through her hair.

Further down she went, leaving Severa's navel shining in the candlelight, her eyes set on something that would make the girl loud. Her hands grasped Severa's thighs and kneaded the firm skin as her head slipped down between her legs. She found Severa already slick from their making out and the foreplay of having her entire body massaged by the strong warrior's grasp and the sweet friction of their warm bodies rubbing together. Leaning in, she dragged her tongue from the very base of the redhead's slit up to her clit, sending a shiver through her lover's spine.

But just as soon as Kjelle reached the top, Severa put a stop to it. "That's not where I wan you to go down on me," she sighed, pulling a leg inward and pressing her sole to Kjelle's forehead, using it to push her head back. The warrior complied, looking with confusion at Severa as she sat upright. "Apparently eating me out isn't fulfilling you at all, so don't worry, I'll give you something new and exciting so you don't get bored with the best sex of your life." She spoke in sighs and eye rolls, dripping with sarcasm and contempt. Removing her foot, she rolled onto her stomach, wiggling her hips as she dug her knees beneath her and rose her lower body, sticking her ass up and in Kjelle's face. "Maybe eating my ass out will excite you more. Come on, quit stalling!"

The forwardness and vulgarity were expected, but Severa shoving her ass toward her and telling her to get to work wasn't. Was this even a thing people did? Kjelle was admittedly not as concerned with sex as some others her age were; her mind was on combat, and she let Severa suggest most of the directions they went in. There she was, suggesting something that never occurred to her, but she could tell as Severa looked back with that smile she couldn't hide that this wasn't some cruel, humiliating joke she was playing on her, so she went with it.

The presence of the strong fingers digging into the flesh of her rear made Several moan and shiver, pushing forward to lie flat on the bed. Kjelle lay down behind her, tugging the cheeks apart slowly, greeted by the sight of her girlfriend's rosebud, pink and tight and just begging for a kiss. Though apprehensive about it, she kneaded the cheeks and tugged them farther apart, pushing out a globule of spit that landed right onto Severa's pucker, causing the girl to whimper and twitch. The reaction made Kjelle smirk, and just to see how sensitive it was, she slid a finger in, wiggling it around and easing it into her rear, wetting it on the saliva and smearing it inside of her. That got Severa drawing in a sharp breath and visibly trying to contain herself, which only made Kjelle cockier.

She took a moment to finger Severa, listening to her sharp breathing and watching the way that the girl's hands clawed at the bed beneath her. She never knew that the girl's ass could be so sensitive, thinking that the way groping her always made her wet was just from the way she touched her. But there she was, enjoying anal fingering as much as she did the normal kind, and Kjelle was keen to use this new-found weak spot against her. No sooner had she slipped it in than she withdrew the finger and pulled her cheeks apart again, following up the fingering with a long, wet, patient lick against her now slightly opened hole. Severa's back arched, head rolling upward, and she let out a ragged moan.

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to complain about me?" Kjelle teased. She got playful, giving her a quick swat, following it up with a kiss to her pucker. It wasn't always that she got snarky and taunted Severa the way she always did back, but she always enjoyed it when she did. "Or maybe I just shut you up."

She could practically hear the eye roll. "Kjelle," she said simply, turning her head and curving her upper body to face her dead-on. "You just literally kissed my ass. Don't pretend for a second that you're the one who has a reason to be smug right now." She straightened out, resting her head on the pillow and laughing as she got comfortable. It was a self-satisfied, mocking laugh that made Kjelle's eyes narrow. "Also, here's something to complain about, Kjelly; you keep running your mouth. Less talking, more rimming."

Though she grumbled and groaned about Severa's attitude—granted, her point was rather valid—she did as she was told, leaning forward and closing her eyes as she took the plunge. Her tongue slithered out, circling her rim as she tried to get a feel for exactly what she was doing. It wasn't quite the same as eating Severa out normally, something she'd done countless times and in a myriad of positions. Without any technique or knowledge of what she was doing, she just went at it, stabbing blindly and spiralling her licks, gradually squirming deeper into her girlfriend.

It didn't matter how sloppy and clumsy it was, because Severa's hidden weak spot being exploited was really all she needed. That strong, wet muscle slithering around in her rear, gently pulling it open and pushing down deep... If she needed refined, she wouldn't be with Kjelle. It was the raw strength and eagerness with which she did things, the power she so casually displayed with her every grope and kiss. In that moment, Severa guided the power, getting off on how she was able to direct and order Kjelle into fulfilling her every desire. It was a delicious sensation that ran through her, accenting the pleasure of the rimjob Kjelle so awkwardly delivered.

It didn't matter how better Kjelle could have done; it was quick and eager, and enough for Severa to reach down between her legs and slip some fingers into her slick pussy. She gasped and moaned, dripping down onto the bed before she even got down there. It wasn't surprising; Kjelle had followed up their kissing with a loving make-out session to her navel, her hands relentlessly massaged her rear, and her tongue absolutely wouldn't slow down. It left Severa a barely composed mess holding herself together solely to keep the fragile control she had over the situation from slipping.

“You could use some work, but I guess for what I need right now you're doing fine.” Severa's hips lifted off the bed, pushing her ass back into Kjelle's face and wiggling it teasingly as she eased fingers into herself. The new space between her groin and the bed meant she could finger herself quickly with deep, hard pumps, which she very quickly got into the rhythm of. Three fingers working with desperation, not bothering to keep pace with the erratic licks that slithered around deep in her ass. It wasn't worth the effort to try. She could just lie back and enjoy the pleasure her girlfriend gave her, the satisfaction of her victory, and the ensuing bliss of her release. There was time to worry about all those things another time.

Kjelle felt very similar to the first time she tried to eat Severa out, insofar as she was clueless and trying everything. She'd pull out to kiss and nip at her cheeks, circle the rim with her tongue, spit into it and then lap at the saliva to spread it around, and even just a relentless, rapid tonguefucking as the girl proved that though not a motormouth, her tongue was a very well exercised, particularly strong muscle. Her hands squeezed, kneaded, pulled, and occasionally came down with a quick swat on Severa's ass as she continued eating it out.

Looking back over her shoulder, Severa's eyes met Kjelle's, pleading and hungry as she bit her finger, consumed with lust and showing a moment of weakness as she got so caught up in her girlfriend's loving treatment that she forgot to complain and shout. She had no reason to be upset; Kjelle was making out with her pink hole and doing an amazing job at it. She cut her some slack, not by choice, but because the only things coming out of her mouth were moans and words of approval. Her fingers went faster, her pace desperate, knowing that she'd get off before she ended up getting any wrist cramps.

Severa was always loud when she came. She was a screaming, demanding, needy mess to the very end, at which point she became the living embodiment of those things. Howling, pushing her rear back in an eager, futile bid to get Kjelle's tongue any deeper into her as she pulled her fingers out and gushed onto the bed beneath her. Her toes curled and her legs tightened as she twitched and rolled with it, grinding her ass into Kjelle's face in a motion that was purely sensual rather than gravely insulting.

When she came down, she was lying limp on the bed again, panting and just lying there. Kjelle felt like getting revenge on Severa for her decision to start barking orders, even if she rather enjoyed the way she took charge of the situation; she'd probably try to coax it out of her more often. Her tongue continued to, with slowness neither girl knew she had in her, tease her pucker with the tip of her tongue, hands slowing down their squeezing until it was a loving, gentle massage.

“Fuck,” she panted at long last, not wanting to dislodge herself from the amazing position she was in. Kjelle pampered her, even if it was supposed to be revenge, and despite the wetness left on the bed by her orgasm, she couldn't bring herself to move. “I don't think there was anything to complain about in that.”


End file.
